The Lich (Adventure Time)
Summary The Lich is the overall main antagonist of Adventure Time. He is an ancient, cosmic being who is the manifestation of the inevitable death of all things, whose essence was deposited on Earth millions of years before the start of the show via a catalyst comet, but who came into physical being near the end of the Mushroom War via a "mutagenic bomb" after he possessed a person who had been submerged in mutagenic waste. His first episodic appearance is in "His Hero" where the hero Billy casts him down. He was imprisoned in the ancient tree in the Candy Kingdom, but escapes and plays a significant role in "Mortal Folly," "Mortal Recoil," "Finn the Human," and "Jake the Dog." The Lich goes on to kill Prismo and releases the criminals in the Crystal Citadel in "Wake Up" and "Escape from the Citadel." However, by the end of the latter episode, the Lich is turned into a harmless baby by the Citadel Guardian's healing blood, and is adopted by Tree Trunks and Mr. Pigand renamed "Sweet Pig-Trunks," or "Sweet P" for short. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, possibly Low 2-C | 2-A | High 2-A Name: The Lich, Sweet P, The Lich King Origin: Adventure Time Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable (His true form predates space, time and nothingness) Classification: Mage, Sorcerer, King of the Undead Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Macrocosmic level+ (Upon his return to the material world as the Catalyst Comet, he crashed on Earth effectively killing the ancient Elementals such a Urgence Evergreen or Chatsberry, the latter being capable of creating his own dimension which consisted of a dozen of stars and multiple nebula. In The Enchiridion it was stated that the Catalyst Comet destroyed the "world beneath reality" and killed the Dreamer who dreamt the entire Universe.) | Macroverse level+ (The Lich predates the creation of the Multiverse and the nothingness present before it. Should be superior to the Vampire King, whose essence was stated to be capable of blowing up the existence itself, which has an infinite amount of universes as well as stated to be "infinite and paradoxically sentient Multiverse". Should be superior to the Chrono Rex who is the embodiment of the Infinite timelines) | High Macroverse level+ via The Enchiridion (The Enchiridion gives its reader an opportunity to become one with the Cosmic Imagination itself, which is the infinite Multiverse of the Adventure Time series. The Cosmic Imagination also holds a 5th-Dimensional construct) Dimensionality: 3-D to 4-D | 4-D | 5-D Travel Speed: Unknown (The Catalyst Comets can travel interstellar distances, though the exact time frame is unknown), possibly Immeasurable (Moves through the limbo outside of the Time Room, and slowly reaches the Time Room itself, which is a construct located outside of the Multiversal Space-Time) | Immeasurable (As a Primordial Monster, The Lich predates Space-Time of the Multiverse and the nothingness itself) | Omnipresent (One with the Multiverse; present across every timeline) Combat Speed: Unknown (The Catalyst Comets can travel interstellar distances, though the exact time frame is unknown), possibly Immeasurable (Moves through the limbo outside of the Time Room, and slowly reaches the Time Room itself, which is a construct located outside of the Multiversal Space-Time) | Immeasurable (As a Primordial Monster, The Lich predates Space-Time of the Multiverse and the nothingness itself) | Immeasurable Reaction Speed: Unknown (The Catalyst Comets can travel interstellar distances, though the exact time frame is unknown), possibly Immeasurable (Moves through the limbo outside of the Time Room, and slowly reaches the Time Room itself, which is a construct located outside of the Multiversal Space-Time) | Immeasurable (As a Primordial Monster, The Lich predates Space-Time of the Multiverse and the nothingness itself) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class to Macrocosmic+ | Macroversal+ | High Macroversal+ Durability: Multi-Solar System level to Macrocosmic level+ (Survived the aftermath of crashing into the Earth) | Macroverse level+ (Constantly takes beating from the likes of Finn Mertens or Jake The Dog) | High Macroverse level+ Stamina: Unknown | Infinite | Infinite Range: Macrocosmic (Affected the entire Universe upon crashing into the Earth) | Macroversal+ via the Enchiridion (Can open portals which lead to the Time Room) | High Macroversal+ via the Enchiridion (Is the existence itself) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 6, 7 and 8. Almost impossible to kill permanently according to P.W because he can find a new host very fast. Was stated to be the embodiment of all evil; exists as long as his goal of destroying all of existence isn't achieved), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Due to his nature as embodiment of evil), Possession, Telepathy, [[Mind Manipulation]], Mind Control (Mind controlled Finn), Telekinesis (Can halt the movement of enemies just by talking), Time Manipulation, Time Stop (Stopped time itself during his battle with Finn), Absorption (He was absorbing the planet's life force and converting it into unholy power), [[Death Manipulation]] (Kills any living nearby by just passing around. His breath alone can kill. Was going to kill all life on Ooo through his power), Fear Manipulation (His powers caused a level of fear so intense that it nearly made the King of Ooo fall into insanity), Fire Manipulation, Perception Manipulation (Made The King of Ooo and Toronto view creation before Creation), Necromancy, Sleep Manipulation (Made Jake sleep with a single word), Size Manipulation, Body Control, Shapeshifting, Intangibility, Darkness Manipulation (Can control his own shadow), Sound Manipulation (He was still able to talk normally even after being reduced to a hand), Radiation Manipulation (Created a pool of radiation waste), Acausality (Type 3; Infinite Liches exist across the multiverse, one for each universe, all of whom are implied to be connected via the mind), Resistance to Transmutation and Emphatic Manipulation (Was not turned into a Candy Person, nor did he undergo a sanguine personality shift, even after being within the Candy Kingdom Post-Elemental Bubblegum for an unknown, but long, period of time), Power Nullification (His spell "FALL" renders his enemies powerless) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Omnipresence, Omniscience, Reality Warping (Any being who can channel its power was said to be able to create and destroy whatever they wish), Space-Time Manipulation (A misuse of its power created "Amok Time", a time-space anomaly that occasionally flashed events from the distant future and past to wizards), Causality Manipulation (Amok Time was said to have messed with the laws of Causality), Perception Manipulation (As mentioned before, Amok Time caused wizards to perceive actions from the future and past), Dream Manipulation, [[Mind Manipulation]], Void Manipulation (As the source of all magic in the Multiverse, it should logically have the same ability of existence expulsion that Darren the Ancient Sleeper employed), Elemental Manipulation (In the form of Fire, Ice, Candy and Slime), Creation, Regeneration (Meta-Godly; It was said that even if The Reader decided to let The Multiverse end and wipe it from existence, it would still come back), Immortality (Type 8; as long as beings perceive reality in any form, The Cosmic Mind will stay in existence), Shapeshifting, Absorption, Darkness Manipulation , Soul Manipulation, Resistance to [[Mind Manipulation]], Power Nullification, [[Law Manipulation]], Anti-Matter Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation Category:Concept Users, Quantum Manipulation Standard Equipment: None Notable | Everything in existence while fused with the Cosmic Imagination. Intelligence: Gifted (The Lich is a diabolically cunning being whose knowledge and experience seems to be shared among every Lich from alternate timelines, in which there are infinite. The Lich employs a selection of powerful magical spells and abilities into combat, most of which seem to be based around affecting the target's mind. The Lich has the ability to possess others and has the intellect to act just like the individual they're possessing, as seen in how similar his personality was to Billy's when he possessed his body). Omniscient when fused with the Cosmic Mind Weaknesses: As a being of death, The Lich is deathly weak to life-based powers. This can be seen in the episode Escape from the Citadel in which a small dab of the Citadel's "healing water" completely incapacitated The Lich, causing him to devolve into a being of love (Sweet P). The Lich is a being whose primary function is to bring death and destruction, and when he is unable to kill anything, he becomes paralyzed | None Notable Key: Base | One with the Cosmic Mind | With The Enchiridion Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Fear Users Category:Death Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Law Users Category:Time Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Magic Users